KyuMin : Selalu Saja
by fonami-kyuminelf
Summary: "nghh... dingin "/"sudah hangat Min?"/Selalu saja aku tidak mampu/Terimakasih telah hadir dihidupku Kyuhun-ah, Saranghae/ my first KyuMin fanfict, newbie/semoga suka, RnR?


**Title : Selalu Saja**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin (Super Junior)**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Romance/Fluff**

**Disclaimer : This fict is dedicate for them both and all KyuMin shipper**

**WARNING : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**GAJE, ANEH, DLL**

**enJOY read~**

**NB : all Sungmin POV**

"nghh... dingin~"gumamku. sret sret~ kurasakan pelukan seseorang yang berusaha lebih mengeratkan pelukannya padaku sembari membenahi letak selimut.

"sudah hangat Min?" katanya

"hmm.." jawabku sembari masuk lebih dalam ke dekapan hangatnya, aku tau siapa orang baik hati yang ada didepan ku ini.

"hangat kyu~"

"tak biasanya kau belum bangun dari tempat tidurmu ini Min~ Minimi~ Min hyung ah~"

plak! ku pukul ringan kepalanya "kau berisik kyu, dan jangan gunakan nada manja seperti itu. sungguh tidak pantas!"sungutku

"aish, aku hanya ingin bermanja pada kekasihku, apa yang salah?"

"tidak ada yang salah kyu, hehe tapi kau manis"jawabku sembari mendoangakkan kepalaku ke atas,berusaha melihat wajah

tampannya karena posisi wajahku yang tepat di depan dada bidangnya. "yang manis itu kau, hyung" katanya setelah membalas tatapan mataku dan mengusap rambutku pelan.

"haha memang!" narsis sedikit tak apa kan? Lagipula orang dihadapanku ini memang sering sekali mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang paling manis yang pernah dia cicipi. Hei! Jelas saja begitu, memangnya dia pernah mencicipi siapa lagi?

Eih? Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dahiku, hem aku tau magnae ini sedang mencium dahiku, lalu setelah berapa lama ia melepaskan ciumannya dan kemudian memandangku lagi.

"aku juga merindukanmu kyu" aku tahu arti tatapannya terhadapku tadi, perasaannya sama sepertiku, kompleks.

Tanpa kata dia mencium hidungku, aku suka ketika dia melakukan ini, rasanya geli dan ehm... basah. Aku menutup mataku sebagai bahasa tubuhku bahwa aku menyukai hal yang dilakukannya ini. Selalu menyukainya. Ciumannya pun turun ke pipi kiriku beberapa saat kemudian turun ke bibirku, hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir yang terulang beberapa kali, kemudian dia melepaskannya.

"benar-benar manis Min" katanya sembari menatapku penuh

"sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa aku memang manis, Cho!" kataku sembari berpura-pura marah.

"ah!" aku ingat sesuatu. Ini kamarku kan? Kenapa kekasihku ini bisa ada disini ketika aku bangun? Melihat aku yang kebingungan Kyuhyun langsung menjawab "Aku merindukanmu Min, ingat?" jawabnya sembari memamerkan senyumnya yang selalu indah menurutku.

"pagi ini kau tidak ada jadwal kan Min? Bagaimana kalau kita habiskan hari ini untuk berkencan?"

"itu ide bagus Cho, tapi kita mau kencan dimana? Bukankah nanti malam kau ada acara?"

"di kamarmu saja Min, bagaimana kalau kita olahraga di ranjang pink mu ini?" katanya sembari menaik-turukan alisnya, aku tau dia hanya menggodaku, tapi tetap saja aku malu.

"tidak akan Cho pabo!" kataku sembari memukul pelan lengannya yang sedang memelukku.

Tiba-tiba dia melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurku, hei ada apa dengannya? "kau mau kemana Kyu?" aku pun ikut bangun dan duduk bersandar kepala ranjang, kemudian aku melihatnya berjalan menuju nakas. Oh ternyata dia mengambil nampan, "itu untukku Kyu?" dia tetap tidak menjawab, dan itu sungguh menjengkelkan. Dia hanya memandangku kemudian berjalan kembali ke ranjang ku, diletakkannya nampan berisi sarapan pagi yang kuyakin buatan Bibi Ahn itu kemudian dia mulai menyuapiku.

"kau itu kenapa sih Kyuhyun-ah?" tanyaku lagi, padahal aku tau persis apa maksutnya, jelas saja aku tahu, sedang ada 'sesuatu' yang bangun di bawah sana.

"hei, kau marah Kyu? Tapi ini pagi hari kyu, nanti malam saja bagaimana?" kucoba bernegosiasi dengannya setelah aku selesei menghabiskan sarapanku. Dan kalian tau apa tanggapannya? Dia hanya menmandangku sekilas kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah selangkannya. O oh... dan itu membuatku malu, aku yang mengikuti arah pandangnya hanya bisa tersenyum sekaligus menahan tawaku.

Hhhh... terdengar jelas hembusan nafasnya yang terdengar berat itu. "Min wajahmu ketika bangun tidur itu selalu menggoda, kau tau?" Kyuhyun mengatakannya sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipiku.

"aku tau Kyu, kau selalu mengatakkannya padaku" aku membalas tatapannya dan kemudian meletakkan tangan kanan ku diatas tangan kirinya.

"kalau begitu kau mau kan melakukannya?"

"melakukan apa Kyu-ah?"

"hei! berhenti sok polos Min! Bukannya percintaan terakhir kita kaulah yang memintanya hmm?" aish, aku jadi ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu itu. Aku entah mengapa sangat menginginkan kekasihku ini, dan kusadari sekarang bahwa pipiku pasti bersemu merah.

"jangan ingatkan aku Cho! Aku malu pabo!"

"hahaha, aku selalu suka ketika kau yang meminta duluan Min, kau sangat bersemangat jika sedang seperti itu!"

Aku segera menyingkirkan tangannya kemudian menggunakan tanganku sendiri untuk menutup wajahku, ini sangat memalukan mengingat bahwa aku yang meminta, bersemangat dan... dan... oh, aku benar-benar malu!

"hei Min, ketika kau horny seperti itu aku selalu mau menuruti apa maumu, lalu apa balasanmu sekarang? Ini sudah seminggu lebih setelah terakhir kali kita bercinta,kau tahu?"

Hhhh.. aku tau bahwa dia memang akan gigih meminta tentang 'jatah'

"baiklah Kyu, tapi pelan oke? Dan tidak boleh dari 3!"

"tidak bisa Cho Sungmin! Kita akan melakukannya seharian! Tidak ada bantahan, oke?'

Aku menatapnya tajam "margaku Lee, Cho pabo!"

Kulihat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, "Baiklah Lee Sungmin, yang suatu saat akan menjadi Cho Sungmin, kita akan melakukannya dengan lembut, tapi aku tidak menjamin hal itu akan berlangsung selama permainan kita, kau tahu sendiri jika aku tidak bisa selalu lembut kan, chagi?" Kyuhyun mengatakannya sembari mendorong punggungku untuk rebah diranjang, kemudian menurunkan sedikit kerah piyama tidurku dan mencium pundakku dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang merembet ke leherku.

"ahh~" hanya itu yang bisa mulutku keluarkan ketika mendapatkan rangsangan dari bibirnya yang indah itu.

Disesapnya leherku dalam yang membuat bulu di tengkukku berdiri. Ini sangat nikmat. Selalu nikmat. Selalu saja aku tidak mampu. Tidak mampu menolaknya, tidak mampu membenci sifat arogannya, tidak mampu menemukan seseorang sepertinya yang selalu ada untukku, selalu disampingku, menjagaku dalam diam dan penuh perhatian.

Terimakasih telah hadir dihidupku Kyuhun-ah, Saranghae.

Dan dimulailah pagi yang melehkan bagi kami berdua.

**END**

**Thank you for Reading this gaje fanfict, viewer~**

**Maaf sebelumnya, aku tau kalau ini Gaje full, tapi beginilah fanfict pertama yang bisa kubuat, ^^~**

**Review?**

**Saat hujan reda, Solo, 161113**


End file.
